


La hipocresía de los débiles

by SonneKa



Series: I'm glad you're evil too [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demon Hunters, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: "Komaeda no se creía un demonio, la desesperación sólo era un paso a la esperanza... ¿de qué servía el mal si no iba a llevarlo a algo bueno? Incluso si el mundo estaba siendo infectado de maldad demoníaca, él se sentía incapaz de formar parte de ellos."
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: I'm glad you're evil too [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044237
Kudos: 2





	La hipocresía de los débiles

Todo habría sido tan fácil, totalmente sencillo. Si tan sólo hubiera decidido guiarse por el camino al que todos iban, si hubiese optado por rendirse...

Pero rendirse a la esperanza no era una opción, aquello era simplemente impensable para él. Incluso si la más eterna desesperación lo sofocaba e intentaba ahogarlo, no perdía la fe en que las cosas no debían terminar de esa forma. Pretendía no caer fácilmente, pero...

—¿Por qué no quieres ser uno de los nuestros? ¿Acaso crees que tienes la libertad de elegir? ¡Como si se pudiera elegir qué ser! —podía decir que conocía al mismísimo diablo: mujer rubia, de sonrisa malévola y ojos azules, llenos de oscura desesperación. Le asqueaba tanto tenerla a su lado, sus cuernos y alas demoníacas no ayudaban a su vista—. ¿Piensas que es una equivocación? ¿Piensas que en vez de ser un demonio tú, en realidad, eres un ángel? ¿Crees que el destino se ha confundido con tu vida? O, mejor dicho, ¿acaso crees que al destino le importaría lo que hicieras con tu mísera vida?

—Nada de eso, sería muy pretencioso por mi parte querer formar parte de tanta esperanza —a pesar del aura de dolor que lo rodeaba, intentaba contestarle con calma. De todas formas, presentía que la rubia veía por debajo de sus pensamientos—. Pero si los demonios causan desesperación con aquel simple fin, no podría formar parte de su sucio plan.

—¿Crees que eres inteligente? ¿Te crees superior por no querer ser parte de los buenos y, además, tampoco parte de los malos?

—No, Enoshima, todo lo contrario —dudar ante la esperanza no era una opción, eso lo tenía muy en claro.

—Pues claro...

Enoshima lo tomó del mentón, sus horribles y largas uñas rojas clavándose en su delicada piel. Sin embargo, seguía sin titubear

—Eres, sin duda alguna, un completo idiota.

Cualquiera lo habría creído loco, pues entablar conversación con el diablo no debía ser lo más común del mundo. De todos modos, no podía olvidar aquella risa malévola, la que le hacía creer que estaba tomando la peor decisión de su vida.

Komaeda no se creía un demonio, la desesperación sólo era un paso a la esperanza... ¿de qué servía el mal si no iba a llevarlo a algo bueno? Incluso si el mundo estaba siendo infectado de maldad demoníaca, él se sentía incapaz de formar parte de ellos.

Pero Komaeda tampoco podía considerarse un ángel, porque aquello era esperanza en su más puro estado y, simplemente, estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

Ser una persona normal no era una opción a esas alturas, y con la dura elección que llegó a tomar ante Enoshima, la reina del Infierno, quedó muy en claro lo que le deparaba el futuro.

* * *

Le echaba la culpa a la lluvia, sabiendo perfectamente que aquello no tenía relación con su lentitud a la hora de correr.

Correr. Porque volar estaba lejos de ser algo que él pudiera hacer, sus alas no respondían. Si él no podía ser un ángel y tampoco quería ser un demonio, entonces su única alternativa se halló en ser un ángel caído. Un ángel con alas rotas y completamente inútiles, él era completamente inútil.

E, incluso con aquella concepción, los cazadores lo buscaban como si de un demonio se tratase. Esa fundación encargada de acabar con la desesperación mundial, buscaba a Komaeda como si fuese un demonio más.

No fue fácil jugarle en contra a Enoshima, pues había terminado desesperándolo también. Ella seguramente estaba ahí, esperando a que él fuera a rendirse de una vez por todas y rogara por volver a ser lo que ella le había designado. Pero Komaeda seguía creyendo en la esperanza, a pesar de que su fuerza de voluntad se fuese agotando cada vez más.

El dolor, la desesperación y la soledad sólo le daban ganas de seguir creyendo que todo saldría bien al final, que la esperanza brillaría para él. Sin embargo, también quería ser derrotado en algún punto. Esa pequeña esperanza a la que se aferraba pronto se convertía en un intento desesperado por dejar de existir como la basura que le habían obligado a ser. Aquel punto medio entre la esperanza y la desesperación, de lo bueno y lo malo.

Komaeda era, sin duda, un monstruo nunca antes visto y, por lo tanto, el odio que los cazadores le demostraban a él era el miedo a lo desconocido.

Habría deseado que acabasen con su desastrosa vida lo antes posible, pero aquello parecía ser mucho pedir. Había sido lastimado demasiado, pero nada ante él parecía ser mortalmente dañino. Quizás aquello era otro de los castigos por parte de Enoshima, quién lo sabría. Así, su vida simplemente era un bucle de dolor sin fin. Nadie acabaría con él, sólo lo harían sufrir cada vez más y más.

Como en ese mismo instante, que una flecha atravesó sin piedad la palma de su mano derecha. Dolía demasiado, pero no podía hacer mucho más que sólo esconderse. Las demás flechas que lo habían amenazado simplemente lo habían raspado en las piernas y los brazos, e incluso si se le hubieran clavado aquellos no habrían sido golpes mortales. Eso no era suerte, sino una gran tortura.

La ciudad estaba destrozada, escombros por todos lados siendo obstáculos en su camino. La persecución debía terminar, sin importar cómo, simplemente quería que todo acabase. Se escondió dentro de uno de los tantos edificios abandonados, en ruinas, y rogó por poder lograr ocultarse bien, a pesar de que sus alas fueran demasiado grandes como para no ser vistas y que sus plumas blancas fueran dejando un ligero rastro al desprenderse poco a poco...

Sin embargo, tantas vueltas debieron haber cansado a los cazadores y pronto se vio completamente en soledad, lleno de dolor. Unos sentimientos que él conocía perfectamente y, aun así, anhelaba dejar de conocer.

Se sentó en el polvoriento suelo, y habría abrazado sus piernas si no tuviese aquella horrible flecha clavada en su mano. Respiró hondo y, ahogando un grito, hizo lo posible para quitar el filoso objeto que atravesaba su palma.

Era muy doloroso, incluso si intentaba ser lo más rápido posible para no tener que sufrir tanto. No obstante, no lo logró, tuvo que dejar la flecha ahí clavada en su mano. Era demasiado el dolor y La sangre continuaba esparciéndose, derramándose sin parar.

Los demonios regeneraban rápidamente sus heridas, y los ángeles directamente eran seres a los que no se los podía lastimar. Komaeda, sin embargo, carecía de cualquier cualidad fuera de lo ordinario.

Era patético.

Sentía frío, gotas de lluvia se colaban entre los escombros y pronto sus alas se empaparon por completo. No podía cubrirse con ellas, ya se había mojado él también de todas formas. Temblaba de dolor y también sentía que poco a poco se iba congelando.

Lo que más lo entristecía, lo que lo estaba volviendo loco, era el hecho de que parecía que no moriría. Ni siquiera con todo lo que estaba sufriendo, y había sufrido, tenía el derecho de morir. Dejó escapar un suspiro que asimilaba ser de alivio, más era uno de frustración. De deses...

No. No iba a desesperarse. No iba a ser uno de ellos.

...

Aun así... ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Los cazadores lo andaban buscando como si de un demonio él se tratase, como si fuera una amenaza para lo que quedaba de la humanidad. Él sólo quería ser inocente, nunca había pretendido ni iba a pretender formar parte de un grupo tan caóticamente desesperanzador. Pero a los cazadores no les interesaba lo que él pensaba, se basaban vagamente en su apariencia.

No era un ángel, sus alas estaban rotas... Entonces no tenía otra que ser un demonio. Aquel era el pensamiento absurdo que lo estaba destruyendo.

Por supuesto, era seguro que Enoshima estaba al tanto de esta situación. Los prejuicios humanos eran parte de su plan, sabía que lo obligarían a rendirse en algún momento. Temía el volver arrodillándose, tenía miedo de tener que rogarle al Diablo el formar parte de su mundo de desesperación.

Presentía que no tenía otra opción, el mundo entero quería que se volviera un demonio.

No cabía lugar para la esperanza...

En ese instante en el que su mente se nubló, ocultando toda fe que tenía en lo poco que quedaba de civilización, escuchó unos ruidos proviniendo de no muy lejos de su escondite. Bueno, su fin llegaría. Sería torturado por los cazadores, aquellos ingenuos y pretensiosos humanos, hasta acabar con su mísera vida.

Estaba preparado para seguir sufriendo, para sumirse en la desesperación. Cerró los ojos, hacía de cuenta de que podría llegar a descansar para siempre con solo desearlo.

Sin embargo, al acercarse los pasos, escuchó que se detuvieron cerca de él. Había alguien en la misma habitación, probablemente lo estaba observando. ¿Pensaría que estaba muerto? No creía que los cazadores fueran tan estúpidos, sería una tontería creerse tal mentira.

No pudo evitar abrir un poco sus cansados ojos, los cuales estaban rojos e hinchados, llenos de lágrimas que jamás lloraría. Pudo divisar una silueta oscura, ¿un demonio? Era posible que hubiera uno allí, lo llevaría directamente con Enoshima y recibiría finalmente el verdadero castigo por su rebeldía.

No obstante, aquella criatura no se movió para nada, simplemente se quedó observándolo. Komaeda, confundido, pestañeó varias veces con el fin de poder concentrar mejor su visión. Y al momento en el que lo logró, sus ojos dejaron de verse cansados y se abrieron como platos.

No estaba en frente de un cazador, menos de un demonio. Esas alas blancas, el aura de luz que lo rodeaba...

Un rayo de esperanza estaba en frente suyo.

Le ere imposible moverse, siquiera articular palabra alguna. No podía ser posible...

¿Cómo era que...?

—¿Qué es lo que hace un ángel en esta desmoronada y mugrosa ciudad? —finalmente una pregunta escapó sus labios. Bajó la vista, se sentía algo avergonzado—. ¿Acaso has venido a acabar con la aberración en la que me han convertido? Si es así, estoy complacido.

No esperaba respuesta del otro, más bien esperaba que el silencio llegara pronto a él. Las heridas probablemente no sanarían, el ardor de las infecciones lo haría retorcerse y finalmente acabaría desplomado en el polvoriento y humedecido suelo de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Pero al menos moriría sabiendo que un ser de luz lo iba a arropar hasta hacerlo descansar en paz.

Sí, así solían ser las cosas. Esas creencias no solo le daban esperanza, sino que le hacían saber que ciertas situaciones solo tenían una salida. Esperaba ansioso ese resultado: la mortalidad brindada a causa de ser un ángel caído.

Aunque, al estar frente algo tan majestuoso como un verdadero ángel, se sentía mucho más que insignificante. Miserable, lo peor de lo peor. No era el villano, no era el héroe: se sentía el estorbo de la humanidad, quien iba a ser atacado por no ser más que lo inexplicable, lo desconocido.

—Si tú no eres quien acaba conmigo ahora, los cazadores serán quienes lo consigan —sus pensamientos iban en círculos, no tenía un límite... esperaba que él encontrara el límite.

—Eso no será un problema, ellos ya están muertos —sin embargo, no esperaba que el límite lo diera respondiéndole finalmente. Tardó en reunir la información en su cabeza para poder argumentarle con coherencia.

—Oh, supongo que los demonios están lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerme añicos ellos mismos entonces —Komaeda sonrió de lado y una pequeña carcajada se le escapó por un segundo, antes de toser de dolor. Ni siquiera sonreír podía aliviarlo.

—No han sido los demonios, ellos se han alejado de esta zona para hacer estragos en otras —al escuchar al ángel hablar con tanta fluidez, una que podría considerarse flexiblemente humana, tomó el coraje suficiente como para levantar la vista y poder verlo a los ojos finalmente. Eran rojos, como la sangre, como el fuego, como la lujuria y todas aquellas cosas que uno relacionaría con el mismísimo infierno. En su cabeza surgían miles de ideas, pero sus ojos no podían mentirle... Eso quería creer.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí entonces? —preguntó Komaeda, casi ignorando la respuesta anterior.

—Darle caza a quienes están causando verdaderos problemas.

El ángel caído pestañeó varias veces, no comprendía muy bien la conversación. En cualquier caso, estaba entendiendo muy poco de la situación en la que estaba. Un ángel en frente suyo, cazadores y demonios probablemente buscándolos a ambos...

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ante tanto?

En primer lugar, ¿siquiera podía hacer algo?

Como si la razón le hubiera vuelto de golpe, el dolor en su mano derecha se acentuó. No pudo evitar el quejido de dolor que se le escapó.

—¿Quiénes han hecho eso? —preguntó el ser de luz. Su voz hacía que el corazón le diera brincos precipitados y, si ya de por sí con su situación hablar se volvía complicado, hasta pensar en qué decir parecía la tarea más difícil del mundo.

—Los cazadores... —Komaeda volvió a ver al ángel, sonriendo con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía—. Es irónico, ¿no crees?

—No, no lo creo —respondió el otro. Frunció el ceño, seguía sin entender del todo la situación. Buscaba ordenar sus pensamientos, pero apenas comenzaba el dolor dejaba donde había comenzado.

—Pe... Pero...

Se calló a sí mismo con un suspiro. No tuvo más opción que cerrar los ojos y dejar que su cabeza se apoyara contra la pared, si iba a morir al menos quería hacerlo sintiéndose un poco cómodo. Los nervios no le servirían de nada, después de todo no tenía miedo. ¿Por qué temería? Sabía que su estado no era digno, desafiaba todas las leyes de lo moralmente aceptado. No se odiaba, ni a los demonios, tampoco al diablo de Enoshima quien le había hecho eso. El destino para él estaba escrito de esa forma: morir de la manera más humillante de todas, habiendo fracasado en un estúpido acto de rebeldía. Completamente en vano, solo le quedaba pensar en que la esperanza llegaría al mundo en el momento que él lo abandonaría.

La presencia de aquel ángel debía significar algo bueno. Si la desesperación iba a caer sobre él, al menos amortiguaría que lo hiciera contra el mundo. El daba su granito de arena, una acción de lo más minúscula.

Todo acabaría, todo terminaría bien.

La esperanza siempre ganaba y siempre ganaría.

Pudo percibir su pulso cardíaco disminuir, el optimismo lo mantenía relajado, soñando despierto. No estaba dormido, en el momento que finalmente lo estuviera sabía que jamás volvería a despertar. Y eso estaba bien, todo estaría bien.

Juraba no sentir su mano derecha en lo absoluto, como si esta hubiera desaparecido. Ojalá realmente fuera así, de esa forma al menos no moriría sufriendo de verdad. Todo estaba lo suficientemente alineado como para darle un fin justo a lo que había sido su miserable vida. Ya lo daba por hecho, todo se había ido.

Comenzó a asimilar aquello cuando una calidez lo embriagó. Era tan reconfortante, se sentía como en el paraíso. Tal era así que tenía el presentimiento de que si abría los ojos y observaba al exterior, habría un arcoíris en el medio de la tormenta. ¿Ascendería? ¿Acaso tendría el honor de hacerlo a pesar de todo? Le era imposible pensarlo, pero se sentía como eso. Quizás la muerte era así, te llenaba de esperanza al momento en el que todo, de repente, se derrumbaba en la nada misma.

El vacío de su brazo derecho parecía ser recubierto, pero lo sentía como si se le estuviera echando agua a una flor ya marchita. Era inútil a esas alturas, no se recuperaría...

Recuperarse...

Renacer...

Re...

Revivir.

Abrió los ojos. Seguía estando allí, en aquella mugrienta habitación abandonada. El ángel se encontraba a su frente, más cerca que antes. La oscuridad que lo había abrumado pronto fue colmada por la brillosa luminosidad blanca que el otro emanaba, radiante, un verdadero rayo de esperanza. Mantenía la vista fija en él, como si no comprendiera en lo absoluto su entorno. Su boca se abrió, en un amague fallido de emitir cualquier tipo de sonido, fue entonces que comenzó a sentir. Y, curiosamente, se sentía bien...

Pero no era posible, su palma había sido atravesada por una flecha y se estaba desangrando ahí mismo. Komaeda era de esas personas que creían sin necesidad de presenciar, pero esta vez si no veía entonces no sería capaz de entenderlo. Desvió la vista, saliendo del trance en el que el ángel lo había atrapado. Debía admitir, ser prisionero de su mirar no le había desagradado en lo absoluto.

Al llevar sus ojos hacia la mano afectada, nuevamente había vuelto a ser capaz de sentir. El pulso no solo se había normalizado, sino que también se estaba acelerando. Lo tomó por sorpresa, por supuesto, a cualquiera le pasaría si de tener una mano lesionada y casi muerta pasa a tenerla completamente sana.

Llevó las manos a su rostro, el sudor frío se había desvanecido. Sus piernas, no dolían ni tenían rasguños. Su pecho, mantenía un respirar acelerado mas sin síntomas de espasmos. ¿Qué era el dolor que venía sintiendo? ¿Se había desvanecido? Ya ni recordaba cómo se sentía, al igual que no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Volvió la mirada hacia el ángel que se encontraba todavía frente a él, notó que sostenía una flecha en una de sus manos. Aquella flecha que lo había dañado, la cual lo estaba haciendo agonizar de dolor, él la sostenía como si nada hubiera pasado. Había acabado con su sufrimiento, lo tenía atrapado en sus manos dándole una oportunidad más de bienestar, de esperanza. Una nueva chance de vivir.

—Tú...

Komaeda finalmente pudo pronunciar en voz alta sus pensamientos. La mano que no sostenía la flecha le fue extendida, y su corazón que palpitaba con extrema emoción le nublaba la mente, sentía el temblor en todo su cuerpo. Finalmente, con un poco de duda correspondió el gesto, llevó su mano hacia la del otro. El tacto fue suave, cálido, enviaba vibras positivas y tranquilizadoras a su no muy calmado cuerpo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? —al fin se encontraba a la altura del otro, físicamente. En el sentido de entidades, se sentía un poco incapaz.

—Izuru Kamukura... —levanto el mentón apenas se presentó—. Y tú debes ser Nagito Komaeda.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que...? —entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz. Pero no pudo preguntar más, fue callado de repente. El dedo índice del otro, Kamukura, presionado contra sus labios.

—Espera.

Hubo un silencio de no más de diez segundos. Se escuchaba un murmullo alejado, amortiguado por las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban. Sin embargo, estas estaban lo suficientemente destrozadas como para ver hacia afuera. El ángel, Kamukura, dirigió su vista hacia allí y no tardó en encontrar la razón por la cual debían estar callados y alerta. Aquello solo significaba peligro.

Kamukura se acercó a la peligrosa apertura de la pared. Con cautela, Komaeda le siguió el paso. Otra vez la sorpresa lo invadió, vio los cuerpos fallecidos de los cazadores que lo habían estado persiguiendo hacía rato, ahora siendo examinados por otros de ellos. Estaban a una altura considerable, se suponía que no los verían. O, en el caso de que los vieran, lo más probable era que se pusieran de su lado.

Sin importar su existencia, un ángel lo acompañaba.

¿Qué clase de cazador de demonios atacaría a quien podía salvarlo de la mayor perdición?

Todas esas preguntas fueron respondidas, pero no tal y como lo esperaba. Kamukura lanzó la flecha que tenía en mano hacia el suelo, llamando la atención de los cazadores que se hallaban a varios pisos de ellos. Ante tal provocación, los cazadores, atónitos, apuntaron sus arcos y flechas hacia su dirección.

Ambos, entonces, dieron varios pasos hacia atrás. Komaeda no dejaba de verlo al ángel, esperando que le diera al menos una respuesta clara. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, finalmente le dirigió otra vez la palabra.

—Deberías prepararte para pelear —espetó.

—Pero, ¿contra quiénes? —toda la lógica que había conocido parecía estar hecha pedazos, aniquilada por completo.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Komaeda negó con la cabeza, la ansiedad apoderándose de él. Se escuchaban los pasos disparejos y veloces de los cazadores yendo a por ellos, sentía que tendría poco tiempo para explicaciones, poco tiempo para entenderlo todo—. Iremos contra los cazadores de demonios.

—¿Ambos? —ya de por sí no entraba en su cabeza el tener que ir en contra de lo que, en teoría, deberían ser sus aliados. Pero si algo le hacía más ruido en su cabeza, era el hecho de que Kamukura lo estaba incluyendo como parte de su equipo. Las cosas carecían cada vez más de sentido.

—Ellos te han atacado en primer lugar —el ángel se le acercó lo suficiente como para que fuera imposible desviarle la mirada. Komaeda tragó en seco, estaba demasiado cerca suyo—. Creo que está de más decir que estoy de tu lado.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera responder a aquello, los cazadores que tan apresurados iban ya estaban casi ante ellos. No tenía con qué luchar, ninguno de los dos tenía. Si les hacían frente, no sobrevivirían.

Perplejo, sin saber qué hacer. Antes de que los cazadores pudieran siquiera apuntar a sus cabezas, Kamukura lo tomó de la cintura y pronto estaban en los aires, alejándose del edificio que los aprisionaba.

Komaeda veía hacia sus atacantes como unos desconocidos que no deberían serlo. Extendió un brazo en un amague de alcanzarlos, aunque sabía que se encontraba demasiado lejos ya de ellos. Pretendía encontrar respuesta, aunque fuera en quienes parecían ser los enemigos del mundo entero.

¿Acaso era normal que la ironía se encargara de hacer trizas todo lo que la realidad abarcaba?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Sabía que no volarían lejos, era demasiado peso el de ellos junto con la lluvia como para que la gravedad no los detuviese en su intento. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo tirarse en caída libre al vacío que ser llevado por un ángel en persona hacia el suelo. Se sentía como ser invitado a dormir entre más de diez capas de sábanas una fría y tormentosa noche de invierno; igual de cálido y acogedor.

No quería desprenderse de la tranquilidad que Kamukura le estaba brindando. De todas formas, sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

Luchar nunca sería lo suyo. Simplemente había huido en busca de paz, pero se había encontrado con una guerra a medio empezar. No se habría creído capaz, pero con Kamukura a su lado al menos tenía un poco de esperanza.

No sabía de qué lado fuera, si a favor de la desesperación y el terror o si del puro bien que la esperanza sí debía dar. Sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro:

Iba a estar ahí presente, sin importar el destino que les esperaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Este AU contendrá entre 2 o 3 partes, más no. ¿Por qué no hago una historia aparte para ella entonces? Porque este libro está hecho para saciar la sed de todos aquellos que quieran leer KamuKoma de cualquier manera posible, incluso cuando la historia es más que un drabble~
> 
> Además, todavía tengo que hacer más de 20 historias más para este libro (para cumplir la tabla de 30 prompts) y... En un principio esta prompt, la de "persecución", estaba pensada para ser no solo una de ellas, sino también una parte única. ¡Me re copé con el AU y tengo que insistir en que sea más largo!
> 
> Pretendo que en la siguiente parte el KamuKoma sí se haga más presente y bonito; por ahora esto es una introducción al nuevo universo.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo experimento jaja. Los favoritos y las reviews son siempre bienvenidos~


End file.
